Nadie se sienta a su lado
by Kirumo Sanchez
Summary: Aone solo tiene una preocupación; nadie se sienta a su lado en el vagón del tren.


«Haikyuu! No me pertenece, solo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate-sensei».

* * *

Solo se quedaba mirando como los colores cálidos y brillantes se atrevían a jugar con el gris de vagón. La poca gente lo miraba y él prefería ver las miles de confecciones de los colores al gris sin sabor y opaco. Era como él, lucia tan frio y seguro guardaba más en un color tan desfavorable.

Escuchó el murmullo de alguien, sabía que hablaban de él, no pudo evitar mirar. Las chicas gritaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Tuvo ganas de decir algo, pero de nuevo prefería mirar de nuevo a otro lado.

Nadie se sentaba a su lado. Siempre era así. No importaba si era de mañana o en la tarde. No entiende muy bien el porqué, sabe que es alto y su mirada puede ser algo indescifrable y un tanto intimidante, pero está muy seguro de que es… ¿agradable…? Ojala alguien se sentara a su lado. Y no sabía ni la razón del porque deseaba eso con tanto fervor. Tal vez sabría que era alguien agradable si otra persona más lo notaba como los colores de la tarde con el gris.

* * *

No sabe cuántos minutos han pasado en buscarle algo más al atardecer, cuando siente en su costado izquierdo algo. Es la cercanía de algo más. Sus ojos se fijan en eso. Una persona se ha sentado a su lado. Está a cambio la mira con curiosidad. Con esa mirada le pregunta si ha hecho algo malo y luego tímidamente le sonríe.

Entonces cree que los demás asientos están ocupados, voltea a confirmarlo. No es así, todo solo están él y esa persona sentada a su lado. La persona que al parecer no le importaba sentarse a su lado, que además le sonreía con delicadeza amistosa. Solo pudo asentirle, era de pocas palabras y tenía un poco de miedo por dentro que esta persona lo tomará a mal.

Y al parecer no era de esa manera, porque para él era suficiente tener a alguien sentado a su lado. Porque significaba mucho aun cuando no dijeran nada entre ellos. Aun así le hablo con calidez, amabilidad y curiosidad. Quería tener más cercanía que solo estar sentado a su lado. Esto era nuevo, solo se dedicaba a sentir y gruñir cuando preguntaba alguna cosa, no le parecía molestar en lo absoluto lo nulo en sus palabras.

Su alegría podía definirse como la de un niño pequeño ante su primer juguete, ante su dulce favorito.

Cuando se dio cuenta se despedía de él con un gran deseo de volverse a ver en ese mismo vagón.

* * *

Entonces miró al frente. Las mismas chicas que se habían asustado de nuevo se asustaban de él por su repentino movimiento y por la mirada tan determinada que tenía.

Miró a su lado. Nadie estaba, nadie se había sentado como siempre a su lado. No debía esperarse que alguien lo hiciera. Junto sus manos y no hizo ruido alguno. Que importaba, nadie se deba cuenta lo decepcionado y triste que se había puesto al darse cuenta que todo lo que había pasado había ocurrido en su mente.

Llegaron a la parada y al fin las chicas que se asustaban de él bajaron, ahora podía mirar al frente y ver como pasaba ante sí un borroso paisaje. Bizarro y al menos más comprendido que él.

Fue cuando el estrepitoso ruido de un chico entrando a último momento al vagón lo hace voltear a ver por inercia. Parece un despreocupado, el chico suspira aliviado de haber podido entrar dado que sin más el vagón comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. Aone vuelve a voltear al frente, con sus dos manos entres sus piernas, esperando a llegar a su parada.

El chico con un salvaje ruido se sentó a su lado. Volteó a verlo, tal vez seguía alucinando y era posible que ese chico de cabellos castaños y sonrisa despreocupada fuera una alucinación producto de sus deseos de que alguien al fin se sentara a su lado.

Y al parecer este chico no pasó desapercibido la mirada que el contrario le dedico solo por unos segundos dado que volvió a voltear; como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó solo un poco para no invadir el espacio personal de este.

—¿Pasa algo grandote? —dijo en un tono curioso y provocador. Ese era su encanto. Pero el chico ni pio dijo, sin darle una pequeña mirada. Su gesto se volvió uno serio, no le gustaba para nada ser ignorado.

—¿Te incomodo? Puedo irme a otro lugar si es así —dijo directo. Y como si fuera un interruptor el otro chico lo volteó a ver, asustándolo un poco. Lo miraba fijamente sin decir alguna palabra. No pudo evitar sonreír confundido, la mirada feroz que le dedicaba era tan nueva de ver para él.

—Eres extraño —dijo comenzando a reírse sin mucho sentido. Aone quedo asombrado y atónito. La risa del chico era como los colores del atardecer...

—Soy Futakuchi Kenji —dijo ofreciéndole amistoso su mano—. Y esta vez dime algo y no solo me mires, porque te comenzaré a decir grandote si no lo haces.

Aone miró la mano que le ofrecían, arrugo sus labios sin saber, estaba real y genuinamente emocionado. Tomó la mano de la misma manera en la que volteó a verlo. Futakuchi volvió a reír de manera un poco más relajada.

—Aone Takanobu.

—Es un gusto, Aone.

Y él era el gris opaco sin mucho chiste al cual los colores del atardecer buscaban más que cualquier otro color.


End file.
